The Perfect Family
by mariahjoparker
Summary: Everyone knows how overly protective Jim is with Melinda. Imagine if Jim and Melinda had a daughter to worry about. Jim would be always out of his mind with worry; am I right? So here's a story that I'm starting about Jim, Melinda, and their daughter Maddie. There will be appearances of Aiden and his girlfriend, Kylie.
1. Happy Birthday

**I don't own Ghost Whisperer or any of its characters. I do however own Maddie, Michael, and Kylie all of the story lines that follow them. This story does not follow the show at all.**

**Chapter 1  
Happy Birthday**

"She's growing up way to fast," Jim says as he takes a bite of his grilled cheese.  
"Yeah but we knew this was going to happen sooner or later." Melinda says and leans into Jim's arm as she tries to get comfortable on the bench.  
"How are you not hungry?" Jim asks her.  
"I had some coffee and a muffin from Java an hour ago." Melinda says and looks up at him. "Hey look, Maddie's here." Mel points over to the small car that pulls up to the store.  
"She looks just like you did in High School," Jim says and kisses her forehead.  
"How would you know that? You didn't go to school with me?" Mel asked and rolled her eyes.  
"I've seen pictures..." Jim laughs and kisses Melinda's cheek. "I know that she looks more like you than me."  
"Yeah she does. But, she got your height because I know she didn't hit 6 feet because of me." Melinda giggles.  
"Yeah I guess that's true; you're kind of a midget." Jim jokes.  
"Oh shut up," Melinda giggles and playfully slaps his chest.

***In Maddie's Car***

"Oh look my parents are all lovey-dovey today," Maddie says and grabs her backpack, purse, and keys, and then faces Matt.  
"You should be used to it by now," Matt laughs.  
"Yeah but it's still disgusting," Maddie giggles and pulls Matt's lips toward hers. "I love you,"  
"I love you too, Mads," Matt says and pull away from the kiss. "Happy Birthday."  
"Thank you," Maddie says quietly. "You never got me a birthday present you know..."  
"Oh I did but I just didn't give it to you yet," Matt laughs and kisses Maddie again. "But, I guess I could give it to you know."  
"Now you have to give it to me. You got me all excited," Maddie giggles.  
"Okay, here," Matt says and hands her a small purple bag. "I hope you like it, Mads."  
"It's from you, Matt. Of course I will." Maddie smiles and opens the bag and looks inside. "Oh my God, Matt! You shouldn't have." Maddie pulls a black box out and opens it. "It's just what I wanted..." Maddie pulls Matt into a tight hug. She pulls the necklace out from the box. "I love you so much, babe..."  
"I love you too, babe," Matt says and kisses Maddie's cheek. "You want me to put it on you?"  
"Yes, I would love that," Maddie says and hands the necklace to Matt.  
"There," Matt says and clips the necklace together and it hangs from my neck. "Perfect."  
"Let's go," Maddie says and gets out of the car.  
"Okay, let's go," Matt laughs and gets out of the car too. "You look so pretty today, Mads." Matt walks over toward her.  
"Thank you," Maddie jokes as Matt leans against the brick wall next to her.  
"I'm being serious." Matt says and pins Maddie against the wall and he looks her up and down. "You look stunning today, Mads."

Maddie is wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a pink tank top that shows off her abs. The outfit looks perfect with a pair of elegant black stilettos. She had a simple gold necklace that said _'Maddie'_ and it was the present that Matt had gotten Maddie for her birthday. Her simple grey and pink polka dot backpack slung of her shoulder, a small black handbag, and car keys in hand. Her skin is moisturized to perfection and soft to the touch. Her doe brown eyes sparkle whenever you see them. She has eyelashes to die for and her teeth are the perfect shape and color. She has little to no make-up on; just eyeliner and a light shade of brown on her eyes. She had hips like a grown woman and large perky breasts on her youthful frame. A warm breeze blew through her silky brown curls, straightening them into waves that whipped about behind her. She had gotten her father's height so she had long toned legs then when I looked at her from head to toe, it seems as though the beauty of her legs continue to linger, from the a bliss of her figured hips to the tips of her toes. Her physique was so much sexier than all of the girls in our grade.

"I don't know how I landed you, Mads," Matt asks and Maddie smiles.  
"Well I saw you smile and I kind of fell for you," Maddie says and kisses Matt's cheek subtly. "I don't know how I got you think that I'm not crazy."  
"Not only are you absolutely gorgeous; you can see ghosts," Matt says and strokes her cheek. "That's pretty amazing too."  
"God, I love you, Matt," Maddie says breathlessly.  
"I love you too, Mads," Matt says as Maddie pulls him into the store.  
"Just let me put my stuff in the back," Maddie says and runs into the back room.  
"Hey Andrea," Mike says and leans against the white pillar.  
"Hey Mike, how are you doing?" Andrea says and shifts her eyes up from the paperwork in front of her.  
"Great," Matt says and his phone vibrates in his pocket. "How are you?"  
"I'm okay; I'm not enjoying this paperwork that I have to do though." Andrea chuckles and reaches for her calculator.  
"It doesn't look too fun," Matt says as he opens the text and rolls his eyes.  
"What's the matter?" Andrea asks and stands up to face him. "I can sense that something is wrong. What is it?"  
"Some girl keeps asking me to come and hook up with her," Matt mumbles. "She won't leave me alone."  
"You would never do that to Maddie, though, right?" Andrea asks and looks up.  
"No. God no, I would never hurt Mads," Matt immediately says and Maddie runs out of the backroom.  
"Good; I was worried there for a second," Andrea says and goes back to her paperwork.  
"Okay; you ready to go?" Maddie asks and puts her handbag over her shoulder and situates it on her hip after stopping in front of Matt.  
"Yeah; I'm ready." Matt says putting his phone in his back pocket and then looking up at Maddie.  
"What's the matter?" Maddie asks crossing her arms.  
"Nothing, Mads." Matt says and drops eye contact.  
"I can sense something's wrong, just tell me, Matt." Maddie says putting her hands on Matt's shoulders.  
"Lindsay has been texting that she wants me to come over to her house and sleep with her, but she won't take no for an answer." Matt explains and looks into Maddie's eyes.  
"Ugh, that annoys the shit out of me." Maddie says and shakes her head. "She's a freshman, right?"  
"Yeah but why does that matter?" Matt asks.  
"No freshman should being trying to get with a sophomore, Let alone if he's taken," Maddie says storming out of the store.  
"This is why I didn't want to tell you; I knew it would just piss you off," Matt says following Maddie. "I don't want you think for a second that I would ever leave you for some slutty freshman."  
"Ever since, Ryan; I've just been really self-conscious." Maddie says running her hands up her forearms.  
"Of course you would feel like that, Mads. He broke your heart," Matt says touching Maddie's cheek.  
"Let's not talk about this." Maddie says and walks across the street with Matt.  
"Okay, but that was in 7th grade, and we've been dating since summer before 9th grade." Matt says locking hands with Maddie as they walk.  
"That's true," Maddie says and leans against the gazebo.  
"I would never do that to you," Matt says and kisses her as he slips a hand against her rear end.  
"Hands off my daughter, Matt. At least when I'm around," Jim says stepping in and moving Matt's hands.  
"Jim, leave them alone," Melinda laughs and pushes Jim away from her young daughter and her boyfriend.  
"I just don't want to see him groping my daughter." Jim says and wraps his around Melinda's waist.  
"Hello daddy," Maddie says and leans her head on Matt's chest as he moves to the side of her.  
"Hi princess," Jim says and kisses her cheek. "How's your birthday going so far?"  
"It's been good," Maddie says and pulls him into a tight hug.  
"What happened?" Melinda asks and moves Maddie's chin so that she could see her daughter's eyes.  
"Some stupid freshman is trying to get Mike to sleep with her," Maddie says and lets a tear fall down her cheek.  
"Wait; what?" Melinda asks and looks to Matt. "You didn't do anything; did you?"  
"No, Mrs. Clancy. I didn't do anything." Matt says and looks to Jim and Melinda. "I would never do anything to hurt your daughter."  
"Oh that's pretty." Melinda says and holds the gold necklace that says her daughters name in her fingers. "Where did you get it?"  
"Matt got it for me for my birthday," Maddie beamed. "Isn't it perfect?"  
"Yeah; it is. Good job son," Jim says and pats Matt on the back.  
"Thanks, Mr. Clancy," Matt says and nods to Jim.  
"So what are we going to do about this freshman trying to hook-up with Matt?" Melinda questions and crosses her arms.  
"I don't know, mom. I'm not going to go and kick her a-butt, but I will go and yell at her." Maddie says and hugs her. "But, it's been a total mood killer."  
"Yeah, that's for sure," Melinda says hugging her daughter. "I never got the chance to see you this morning, so, Happy Birthday, baby."  
"Thanks, mom," Maddie says standing in between her parents.  
"I see the resemblance, now." Matt says and crosses his arms for a second.  
"Oh God..." Maddie says and puts her face in her hands. "Did it take you all that time to figure that one out, babe?"  
"Oh shut up," Matt laughs.  
"Hey daddy; can I have some money?" Maddie asks.  
"Why?" Jim asks folding his arms.  
"I want to go shopping and buy a new swim suit for this summer, since we're out of school as of today." Maddie says and bats her eyelashes. "Pretty please daddy,"  
"You have a million already, though." Jim says.  
"Pretty please daddy, it's my birthday." Maddie begs and puts her arm on Jim's shoulders.  
"No, Maddie," Jim says.  
"But, daddy..." Maddie says with a smirk.  
"Madeline Elizabeth Clancy, don't you dare give me that look." Jim says not looking at her.  
"I'm finding this very intriguing." Melinda giggles.  
"Oh fine..." Jim says grabbing his wallet out of back pocket and handing her a couple of 20 dollar bills.  
"Thank you daddy," Maddie squeals and hugs him quickly. "I love you so much!"  
"Yeah, yeah..." Jim says kissing Maddie's forehead. "I love you too, princess."  
"Let's go," Melinda says slipping the money into her wallet. "Bye, mom." Maddie hugs her mother. "Bye, daddy." Maddie grabs Matt's hand and pulls him toward her car.  
"You're such a push-over," Melinda giggles. "How did she get her license early again?"  
"She's an honor student and with a permit you can drive yourself only to and from school alone." Jim says and looks down at his rather short wife. "And shush..."  
"It's the truth," Melinda says pulling Jim toward the shop.  
"I'll get you back for that one," Jim says pulling her lips toward his.  
"Oh yeah?" Melinda giggles and grips his hair.  
"Yeah," Jim says and kisses Melinda; he licks her lips as she pulls away. "What was that for?"  
"That was for trying to distract me," Melinda giggles and pulls him across the street and into the shop.

He swoops her over his shoulder and carries her into the shop.

"PUT ME DOWN, CLANCY..." Melinda yells and smacks his back.  
"You two are so disgusting," Andrea jokes as she finishes up her paperwork.  
"Yeah; I'll second that." Delia adds as she walks up from the basement with a box that needs to be inventoried.  
"Never," Jim says walking into the backroom and grabs Maddie's backpack. "You got this place under control?"  
"Yeah but just don't knock her up again," Andrea says and Delia high fives her.  
"That's true don't get her pregnant again." Delia laughs and texts someone quickly.  
"Oh shush up, you two," Melinda giggles as Jim opens the storefront door and holds it open with his foot.  
"It's just the last time he did this to you; you ended up having Maddie 9 months later," Delia laughs as Jim walks out of the shop.  
"Bye, girls," They both say and store door shuts.  
"Love birds," Andrea laughs as a customer walks inside.  
"Let me know if you need any help." Delia and Andrea say.  
"Put me down, Jim..." Mel giggles.  
"Okay fine," Jim set her down.  
"Thank you," Melinda laughs. "Now, let's get home..."  
"Oh, I intend to drive you home," Jim laughs and pulls Mel in for another kiss.  
"That was pretty disgusting," Melinda laughs as Jim hops in the seat next to her and starts the car.  
"It was supposed to be," Jim laugh and drove away.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the beginning and fell in love with thought of Melinda having her own mini me. I tried to make her description as detailed as possible so that you could get a real good picture of her.**

**Tell me what you thought about Maddie and how her relationship with Matt should end up.**

**Don't forget to read 'Young Love' if you have a chance and there will be u****pdates for all of my stories real soon.**

**Read, review, and enjoy! ~ Mariah**


	2. Shopping

**Chapter 2  
Shopping**

"How does this look?" Maddie asks walking out of the small changing room.  
"It's okay," Carly mumbles as her fingers move swiftly across the screen of her large white smart phone.  
"What about you, Mike?" She asks turning in the neon green two pieces.  
"I think you look beautiful in everything," He says with a smirk.  
"Aww…" She says placing her hands over her heart. "You're so sweet."  
"Aren't I always?" He questions as he walked up and wraps his arms around her waist. "I'm starved; so can we get out of here soon, babe?"  
"Yeah, just let me try one more on," She sighs and turn in his arms.  
"Okay, deal?" He asks holding his pinky finger out.  
"Deal," She giggles and squeezes his finger and kisses him before breaking from their embrace and walking back in the changing room.

She strolled back into the changing room and quickly pulled on the bathing suit and hung it back on the hanger. It just wasn't the right color. She grabbed the final suit and took it off the black hanger and pulled the pieces on. It was a two piece bathing suit that was strapless. It was plain black with small jewels on it. It was perfect. It showed off everything that needed to be; her cleavage, legs, butt, and most of all her abs.

"Being a dancer is just the best..." She laughs as she looks down at herself and takes in a steady breath.

She fixes her hair a bit before deciding its time to show them.

"Perfect…" She mumbles and bit her lips softly. "What do you think?" She opened the changing room door slowly to meet her boyfriend and best friend.  
"Oh it's perfect, Maddie!" Carly squeals and drops the white suit that she already paid for.  
"Yeah, you look great, Mads." Mike says and kisses her cheek.  
"Yeah you got a nice piece of ass too," A male says from the chair he was sitting in 5 feet away.  
"Bite me," She mumbles and crosses her arms over her chest.  
"That's my girlfriend you're talking about," Mike says defensively and walks towards him.  
"What you going to do about it, pal?" The man says getting up from his chair.  
"Mike, stop it. Let's just leave." She says grabbing his arm tightly.  
"Yeah, Mikey; just leave before I talk her into dumping you and hooking up with me." He smirks.  
"Fine," Mike says and turns to me. "Get your stuff and let's get out of here."  
"Okay," She mumbles and gets quickly changed and walks back out. "Let's go pay for this,"  
"Call me," The man mumbles in my ear as he walks away; leaving his number in my back pocket as he squeezes it.**_  
_**"Like that will ever happen," She mumbles as we enlace our hands and walk towards the register.

They wait in line and she looks in the container of lip glosses and picks out a pale pink one. She walks up to the register and sets down a cover-up, a bathing suit, a pair of cute wedges, and the dollar lip gloss she picked out a second earlier.

"Is that all?" The woman asks.  
"Yep," She says with a smile and pulls out her wallet.  
"Your total comes to $40.50," The woman says and puts all of the items neatly away.  
"Here you go," She says and hands her the 50 dollar bill her father gave her earlier.  
"Thank you," The woman smiles and hands Maddie the change. "Your change is $9.50. Have a great day and come back soon." She hands her the bag.  
"You too," She smiles and grabs the bag before enlacing her hand with Mike's and walking away.  
"I cannot believe your dad gave you 50 dollars." Mike mumbles.  
"I knew he would," Carly smiles as they walk toward the food court. "She's had him wrapped around her finger since she was a baby,"  
"Really?" He asks.  
"Yeah," Maddie mumbles as they pick a spot to sit. "Are you really that hungry, Mike? We could always go to my house and eat my dad's famous burgers and shakes,"  
"Ooh that sounds better!" Mike says happily.  
"And cheaper," Maddie smiles as they walk out of the malls doors.  
"What time is it?" Carly asks.  
"Time for you to get a watch…" Mike and Maddie say at the same time.  
"You two are such dorks," She mumbles grabbing her phone out and checking the time."4:00. We only were in there for a half an hour."  
"Really; only 4 o'clock?" Mike asks. "It felt like a century in there,"  
"Well to a guy it would feel longer," Maddie smiles as they pop the trunk and puts her and Carly's bags inside.  
"I cannot believe your parents are taking you, Aiden, Kylie, and Mike to Jamaica." Carly moans.  
"Don't forget she's letting me take you too," Maddie smiles.  
"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" She says closing the trunk and getting in the back seat.  
"You packed your bag right; because we're leaving tomorrow at 6." Maddie says as she and Mike both get in the car.  
"Yeah, it's in your closet, remember?" She states.  
"Oh yeah," Maddie says and Mike starts the car. "Thanks for driving, babe." She kisses his cheek quickly as they back out of the parking space.  
"No problem, babe." He smiles and she turns on the music.  
"You packed your bag, right?" She asks.  
"Yeah, I put it right next to Carly's last night." Mike says turning out of the malls parking lot.  
"Oh good," She smiles.  
"Are we going straight to your house?" He asks.  
"Yes; yes we are, Mike." She says as they turn down the road that leads us right to her house.

15 minutes later they pull up and into the driveway of Maddie's home.

"Are we going straight to Jamaica tomorrow?" Carly asks as they get out of the car.  
"No; we're stopping in Florida and spending the night at my brother's house." She says grabbing her bag.  
"Okay; cool." Carly says grabbing her bag. "I miss seeing Aiden and Kylie snuggling up on the couch when we come home."  
"Yeah me too, but I don' miss hearing them screw at night." Maddie giggles as she closes the trunk and locks her car.  
"Hey kiddo's." Missy, the old woman who lives next-door says and waves at them.  
"Hey Missy," They all say with a smile as Mike opens the front door.  
"You guys stay down here and pick out a movie; while I go run our stuff upstairs and ask my dad to make to food." Maddie says walking up the first few stairs.  
"Okay," Mike and Carly say and walk into the front room.

Maddie runs up the stairs quickly and opens her bedroom door. It's neat; the bed is made and floor is spotless. Her desk is organized to perfection with her laptop sitting on top of it. She has two small chairs in corners of her room. The walls are painted a light shade of purple and are decorated. She has pictures of all of her friends in a collage, her dance, cheer, basketball, volleyball, and track teams, and a few of her and her family. She has a picture of Mike and her at the 9th grade fall formal which is next to their picture from Junior Prom. There are 3 hanging tabs that are right next to the walk-in closet her father made for her 10th birthday. She hangs up her purse on one and sees that her mother hung her backpack on the one next to it. She sets the bags from the mall on her queen-sized bed and sits on the comforter.

"So comfy…" She whispers and runs her hand across the soft grey and pink material.

She runs into her bathroom. She quickly goes to the bathroom and washes her hands before shutting the light and door behind her. She walks out of her bedroom and shuts the door. She swiftly walks towards her parent's bedroom. She opens the door and sees her parents on the bed.

"Melinda!" Jim yelled as he exploded inside his wife.  
"Jim..." Melinda moaned and he collapsed on top of her.  
"Oh my God…" Maddie said disgusted before covering her eyes with her forearm. "I've been scarred! I've been scarred for life!" She runs out of the bedroom and quickly down the stairs. "EWWWW…"  
"Maddie!" Her parents yell before jumping out of bed and quickly getting dressed. The both run down the stairs after her.  
"What?" Carly and Mike ask.  
"I walked in on them…" She mumbles. "I saw things that I did not need to see."  
"We're so sorry; we didn't think you'd be home for another hour." Melinda says fixing her top.  
"At least I know there is no trouble in your guy's marriage." Maddie says pulling her knees up to her chest.  
"SURPRISE!" Aiden and Kylie both say walking in the front door. "This is not the best time is it?"  
"No not really…" Maddie says.  
"Why not?" Kylie asks dropping her bags and hugging Maddie from behind.  
"I walked in on them, again…" She mumbled.  
"Oh Mads, get over that. I walked in on them at least a 100 times before I hit 18." Aiden laughs before hugging his mother.  
"Oh shush, Aiden." Kylie smiles. "Happy Birthday,"  
"Yeah, Happy Birthday, little sis." He says pulling his sister into a head lock.  
"Leave her alone, Aiden." Kylie warms slapping Aiden's shoulder.  
"You two act like an old married couple," Maddie giggles and look at her parents.  
"I just turned 44 last month!" Melinda says.  
"I'm just kidding, mama." Maddie hugs her mother.  
"Matt, are you still treating my sister well?" Aiden asks Matt.  
"Of course; she deserves the best." Mike says pulling Aiden in for a quick hug.  
"I can't believe my baby sister's 17," Aiden says ruffling her hair.  
"Once again; don't touch my hair, Aiden." She moans.  
"Yeah, yeah…" He says backing off.  
"You guys want to go out to dinner?" Jim asks.  
"Yeah I think that's a good plan," The rest add.  
"Okay, we're obviously going to have to take 2 cars." Jim says grabbing his keys. "Who else want to drive?"  
"I'll take that," Melinda laughs and takes her keys from Jim.  
"I will," Maddie says grabbing her keys. "Who's riding with me?"  
"We are," Mike and Carly chime.  
"I will," Kylie says and hugs Maddie.  
"Okay, let's go, babe." Maddie pulls Mike into a quick kiss and then out the door.  
"They're so adorable," Kylie squeals.

* * *

**Ha-ha; this chapter was really fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it. There will be an update soon or 'Young Love' and 'The Lonely Soul' so keep your eyes out! ~ Mariah**


	3. A Ghostly Warning

**Chapter 3  
A Ghostly Warning**

"Why did we have to come here again, dad?" Aiden asks.  
"It was your suggestion for us to come here." Jim laughs.  
"Oh yeah..." Aiden said as Kylie, Maddie, Mike, and Carly walked from Maddie's car.  
"You guys are still waiting for a table?" Kylie asks as she kisses Aiden cheek.  
"Yeah all because of Aiden." Jim joked.  
"Oh honey don't be mean." Melinda said and playfully smacked his shoulder.  
"Fine; I'll stop." Jim smiled and put his arm around Melinda's waist.  
"So Maddie how's your birthday going so far?" Aiden asks.  
"Good; I woke up to dad's famous pancakes, and a new purse." Maddie beams as she shows her new purse.  
"You can thank Kylie. The purse was her idea." Melinda said hugging her daughter and kissing her forehead.  
"Really?" Maddie asks.  
"Yeah; I sent it up from Florida. I knew this purse would be perfect for you when I saw it in the store window." Kyle says.  
"Thank you so much!" Maddie says and hugs Kylie tightly. "I love it by the way.'  
"I knew you would." Kylie smiles as Aiden kisses her.  
"Isn't Kylie the best?" Aiden asks.  
"Yeah; yeah she is." We all add.  
"Aww thanks you guys." Kylie says and blushes.  
"I can't wait until you two get married." Maddie and Carly beam.  
"Well it's only a few months away and we're getting married where mom and dad did." Aiden added.  
"You are?" Melinda and Jim asked.  
"You guys have the perfect marriage so we want to get married where you guys did; maybe our marriage will be like yours." Kylie smiles and hugs both Jim and Melinda.  
"Well our marriage is once in a lifetime. But, you two are like Jim and I were when we were younger." Melinda smiled. "I'm excited for you to be an official part of our family."  
"I can't wait either." Kylie smiles.  
"Ugh…" Maddie mumbles. "I hate waiting in line…"  
"Well Grandview isn't the food capitol of the world guys. There's only one or two places to eat here." Jim says before getting an idea. "Why don't we go to that little Mexican place a few miles out of town?"  
"What Mexican place?" Everyone but Melinda adds.  
"Oh that place! I love their food; it's to die for." Melinda squeals.  
"Really mom? Do you have to squeal every time dad mentions that place?" Maddie giggles.  
"Yes, I do, Mads." Melinda adds.  
"Why?" Maddie asks.  
"Because that's where your father took me on our first date." Melinda says and kisses Jim quickly.  
"I thought that he took you out for hot dogs?" Aiden and Maddie ask as they all walk to the car.  
"I took her out for hot dogs the day we met. Our first real date was at Guadalajara." Jim smiled as he unlocked his wife's jeep.  
"What your father said," Melinda smiled and hugged her daughter quickly. "We'll see you at Guad's; just follow us."  
"Yes, mother." Maddie smiled and got into her car with Mike, Kylie, and Carly.  
"Okay; let's get out of here." Jim says giving his wife the keys.  
"Thank you." Melinda beams and starts the car before waiting for her son and husband to get in. "Buckle up."  
"Yes, mom," Aiden smiles and buckles up.  
"Jim?" Melinda says.  
"Oh yes." Jim says and buckles up.  
"Everyone belted?" Melinda asks.  
"Yes." Jim and Aiden answer.  
"Okay; let's go." Melinda says signaling for Maddie to follow her.

***A Few Minutes Later***

"Did you see that mom?" Aiden asked.  
"See what?" Melinda asked stopping at a stoplight as it turned red.  
"The man in the road a block or so back," Aiden said.  
"Yeah but he flashed in and out so quickly I guess I blocked it until you asked. Why?" Melinda asked before stepping on the gas softly and driving ahead.  
"I keep on hearing voices ever since we left Lento's." Aiden said.  
"Go to your sister and ask her because I don't hear any voices and she would be the only other person to hear them." Melinda said pulling over on the side of the road.  
"Okay," Aiden said and got out of the car and walked over toward Maddie's car.  
"Why'd you stop?" Jim asked.  
"Because he needs to talk to Mads and my head is hurting like hell." Melinda said gripped her forehead.  
"You want some aspirin?" Jim said digging in his wife's purse and pulling a bottle out for her.  
"Yes; that would be perfect." Melinda said and took a quick sip of water and down the medication. "Thank you, honey,"  
"No problem, babe." Jim said and kissed her forehead.  
"Okay, Mads said she's been hearing voices too but she didn't see the ghost." Aiden says shutting the door and belting back up. "What does that mean?" Aiden doesn't notice his parents as he quickly texts his boss.  
Melinda pulled Jim's lips to hers and they shared a passionate kiss before noticing Aiden was in the car again.  
"Mom?" Aiden asked and looked up from his phone. "Okay can you two stop being perfect for one second?" Aiden smiled.  
"Sorry. Now what?" Melinda asked.  
"Mads said she's been hearing voices too but didn't see the ghost." Aiden said and sat up close to his mother.  
"That's weird." Melinda mumbled as the ghost appeared next to Aiden. "What do you want?"  
"You have no idea what your about to get into." The man said.  
"What is he saying mom? I can't hear or see him." Aiden said and looked around the car.  
"You better watch that little girl of yours. He's going to hurt her." The man said and appeared right in front of Melinda.  
"What do you want with my daughter?" Melinda asked and began to cry.  
"Mel what's going on?" Jim asked as he clenched his fists. "Who wants to hurt Maddie?"  
"You have no idea what your about to get into, do you?" The man asked.  
"What is he saying mom? I can't hear or see him." Aiden said and looked around the car.  
"You better watch that little girl of yours. He's going to hurt her," The man said and appeared right in front of Melinda.  
"What do you want with my daughter?" Melinda asked and began to cry  
as the pain in her head worsened.  
"Mel; what's going on?" Jim asked as he clenched his fists. "Who wants to hurt Maddie?"  
"Yeah mom; what's going on?" Aiden asked. "It feels so weird not being able to help you."  
"I want nothing to do with her. I'm just warning you; he's coming for her." The ghost said.  
"You're hurting me. Please just stop…" Melinda said and started to feel lightheaded.  
"How does it feel to be the one in pain for once?" The ghost laughed. "All I can say is that your daughter is in danger and that he'll do anything to get her."  
"Who," Melinda yelped in pain.  
"You know she feels the same way that you're feeling," The ghost said.  
"Who is?" Melinda whimpered.  
"You're daughter; she feels everything you feel." The ghost said and started to fade.  
"Wait!" Melinda yelled. ""Who's coming for her?"

The ghost laughed before whispering something in her ear and disappearing.

"What's going on?" Jim asked before holding onto his wife's hand.  
"Maddie's in danger." Melinda mumbled before turning to Jim and Aiden. "Someone's going to try and hurt her."  
"Who," Aiden and Jim asked. "Who's going to try and hurt her?"  
"My father," Melinda whispered.

* * *

**The warning has been given and now the plot begins to thicken.**

**What do you think is going to happen to Maddie? Do you think Melinda and Jim can keep her safe this time?**

**Read, review, and enjoy! ~ Mariah**


	4. Maddie's Hurt and Romano's Back

***Previously on The Perfect Family***

**"What do you want?" Melinda asked and placed a hand on her forehead.  
"You have no idea what your about to get into, do you?" The man asked.  
"What is he saying mom? I can't hear or see him." Aiden said and looked around the car.  
"You better watch that little girl of yours. He's going to hurt her," The man said and appeared right in front of Melinda.  
"What do you want with my daughter?" Melinda asked and began to cry as the pain in her head worsened.  
"Mel; what's going on?" Jim asked as he clenched his fists. "Who wants to hurt Maddie?"  
"Yeah mom; what's going on?" Aiden asked. "It feels so weird not being able to help you."  
"I want nothing to do with her. I'm just warning you; he's coming for her." The ghost said.  
"You're hurting me. Please just stop…" Melinda said and started to feel lightheaded.  
"How does it feel to be the one in pain for once?" The ghost laughed. "All I can say is that your daughter is in danger and that he'll do anything to get her."  
"Who," Melinda yelped in pain.  
"You know she feels the same way that you're feeling," The ghost said.  
"Who is?" Melinda whimpered.  
"You're daughter; she feels everything you feel." The ghost said and started to fade.  
"Wait!" Melinda yelled. ""Who's coming for her?"**

**The ghost laughed before whispering something in her ear and disappearing.**

**"What's going on?" Jim asked before holding onto his wife's hand.  
"Maddie's in danger." Melinda mumbled before turning to Jim and Aiden. "Someone's going to try and hurt her."  
"Who," Aiden and Jim asked. "Who's going to try and hurt her?"  
"My father," Melinda whispered.**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
****Maddie's Hurt and Romano Back**

"You're father?" Jim questions. "He died years ago though; before Aiden was even born."  
"Jim; you died too remember?" Melinda says. "Then you jumped in Sam. What if that's what my dad did?"  
"Why would he do that, Mel?" Jim says and rubs the middle of my hand which is what he always does when I get a headache or migraine.  
"The real question is which father," Melinda mumbles. "My real father Paul or the one who pretended to be him."  
"Everything's going to be okay, Mel." Jim says and presses his nose against mine. "Nothing is going to hurt you or Maddie. I'm never going to let that happen; I promise."  
"Aiden can you go check on your sister, for us?" Melinda asks moving her face so she could see her son.  
"Yeah, mom; I can do that." Aiden says and touches his mother's hand for a second before getting out of the car.  
"Okay; how are you feeling," Jim asks.  
"I am feeling a little light-headed but other than that I'm fine, honey," Melinda says looking at her loving husband.  
"Are you sure," Jim laughs and plays around. "No bumps or bruises?"  
"No; I'm fine, honey," Melinda giggles. "You get the husband of the year award though for asking."  
"I knew that I had that award in the bag," Jim mumbled as he kissed Mel and move his hand my her bare thigh and under her blue dress.  
"Jim, Aiden is going to be here in any minute," Melinda said and tried to push him away.  
"Well then we better hurry up then, shouldn't we?" Jim whispered in her ear as he nibbled on it. He brushed his fingers against the lining of her black panties. "Mmm, I love you so much…"  
"I love you too, but here comes, Aiden and Maddie," Melinda giggles and pushes Jims hands away.  
"Yeah; break it up you two," Aiden laughs as him and Maddie slip in the backseat.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Melinda asks and turns to Maddie. "I haven't seen you this shaken up since you were little."  
"I'm fine but those voices," Maddie says and stops.  
"What?" Jim asked. "What did you hear, baby girl?"  
"I haven't heard them in a while," Maddie said and moved her hand up to her temple.  
"You hear voices all the time, Maddie," Aiden says and puts his arm around his sister.  
"What was different about these voices, Maddie," Melinda asks. "Maddie I need to know everything."  
"I have heard them before but not for years," Maddie says and puts her head in her hands. "Every time that I hear them they make me so light-headed and dizzy that I can't see straight." Maddie takes in an uneasy breath. "Their voices are so bitter and cold that they make my insides cringe. I know one voice very well though."  
"Hey, baby, are you okay?" Jim questioned and moved to the backseat so he could comfort his daughter.  
"It's Romano; that spirit that tried to take all the souls from the plane crash back when you guys first moved here." Maddie said and she leaned into her father's chest. "I feel like I'm going to pass out…"  
"Stay awake, Maddie," Melinda said and faced Aiden. "Don't let him get to you."  
"We need to get to a hospital now. Her pulse is getting fast and she's not breathing well." Jim says and moves his daughter so he can check her vitals. "Aiden, I need you to go and get me her inhaler. This whole ghost thing isn't reacting well with her asthma."  
"I'm on it, dad." Aiden says rushes out of the car and toward his sister's vehicle.  
"Mel, honey, once Aiden gets back with Maddie's inhaler I need you to drive to the hospital. I'll have Aiden drive, Maddie's car there." Jim says and kisses his daughter forehead.  
"She's going to be okay, right?" Melinda whimpered as she turned the car on.  
"I'm not going to let anything happen to her. I promise." Jim says and tries to comfort his wife. "Now we're going to have to postpone this Jamaican trip until this entire thing blows over."  
"That's what I was thinking," Melinda says as Aiden jumps in the cr.  
"Here," Aiden says and hands Jim the inhaler.  
"Thank you," Jim says and gives his daughter a dose. "I need you to drive your sister's car to the hospital. Don't tell anyone what's happening because all it's going to do is worry them; especially Matt."  
"Okay," Aiden says and kisses his sister's cheek. "Take care of her, dad."  
"I always do," Jim says and turns to Mel and Aiden's gets out of the car. "Go, honey, go."  
"Okay," Melinda says and does a quick U-turn and drives toward the hospital. "We should be there in about 15 minutes."  
"Maddie can you hear me?" Jim cries as he tries to get her wake up. "Maddie can you hear me?" He checks for her pulse. "Breathe, baby, breathe…" Jim checks for her pulse again as Melinda speeds down the road.  
"Is she breathing?" Melinda asks as she stops at a stoplight.  
"Yes but not well. It's shaky and her pulse is going rapidly up and down." Jim says and looks to her as the light turns green. "It's green, Mel."  
"Oh, thank you," Melinda says and drives.  
"Maddie, please wake up…" Jim mumbles as he looks to his daughter. "I can't lose you."  
"Daddy…" Maddie whimpers as her eyes begin to flutter open. "Make it stop…"  
"Maddie," Jim says and kisses her forehead. "Make what stop?"  
"Romano wants me to go with him," Maddie mumbles. "He wants me to use the power I have for him. He wanted Aiden but then he saw that you had me. So he waited until I was old enough to know how to you use my powers." Maddie started to breathe heavily and reached for her inhaler.  
"Oh, here…" Jim says and gives her another dose. "Better?"  
"A little," Maddie says and smiles at her father. "I love you, daddy…"  
"I love you too, baby girl," Jim says and brushes his hand against her cheek.  
"Well that's sweet now isn't it?" Romano laughs. "Too bad you're father and I are going to take her from you.  
"What do you want with my daughter?" Melinda yells at him.  
"Aww; so protective," Romano says and reaches a hand out toward Maddie. "So strong but yet so weak compared to my strength…"

Maddie whimpers and fell limp into her father's arms as he tries to get her out of the car after they pull up at the hospital.

"Stop it!" Melinda yells at him. "LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!"  
"Do you know how powerful she is?" Romano asks and smiles. "She's more powerful than you and Aiden combined."  
"What do you mean?" Melinda questions and pulls the keys out of ignition. "I knew she was powerful. She can see the shinnies and the shadows but so can Aiden. She's an empath along with Aiden which means that she, Aiden, and I are connected in ways others aren't."  
"Not only is she able to communicate with the dead, be empathic with others, see the shinnies and shadows, but she's able to move things with her mind." Romano whispers in her ear. "If she uses her powers in her the way I want her too than she can kill by just one thought."  
"Maddie would never hurt anyone." Melinda cries as she wipes tears away from her eyes. "Please just leave her alone."  
"She'll do anything for me if I threaten her family; let alone the man she loves." Roman laughs and disappears. "Now if I were you I'd go be with her as long as you can."

* * *

**What's wrong with Maddie? Is she going to be okay?**

**Will Melinda, Jim, Aiden, and Matt be able to save her? Or will Romano and Tom succeed?**

**Read, review, and most of all enjoy! ~ Mariah**


End file.
